


Buckaroo

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Cute, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot where the reader and Nat play a game of Buckaroo with a certain grumpy soldier around the tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckaroo

"Shhh. He's gonna hear you." (y/n) whispered to Natasha as she giggled in her hiding place behing the door.

Natasha covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stop her giggles and failing. Watching her gave you the giggles yourself. You were hid behind the sofa across the room. Clint came running through the door at that moment looking all silly "He's on his way guys." With that he leapt onto the sofa and tried his best to look casual. Fiddling with the TV remote and flicking through a few channels. 

You and Nat both went quiet and prepared yourself for the games that were about to begin. Both of you had collected some random items from around the tower and stuck them onto clothing pegs. You had a toothbrush, a key, a pen, a small teddy bear and the ultimate goal: a flower crown. It had become a fun game for the towers occupants to try and place these items on a certain grumpy soldier who resided with them in the tower. (y/n) was the ruling champion at the moment but Nat had been catching up. This would be a deciding game.

"Hey man" Clint spoke to Bucky as he entered the room "How's it going?" Casual conversation kept Bucky from feeling to guarded at this point, which meant he didn't see Nat slip from her hiding place behind the door and clip a dollar bill onto the bottom of the black sweater that Bucky had on. 

Nat-1. (y/n)-0.

Bucky went over to the sofa (y/n) was hid behind and sat down. "Fine" was the only reply Clint got. It wasn't personal, Bucky just wasn't much of a talker and Clint knew this. With this Clint turned his attention back to the TV, making sure not to give (y/n) or Nat's hiding places away. 

(y/n) silently reached over the sofa and clipped the key onto the hood of Bucky's sweater before ducking back into her hiding space.

Nat-1. (y/n)-1.

Bucky settled back into the sofa further and watched TV in silence for a while before getting up to go into the kitchen. In his absence Nat and (y/n) moved into new hiding positions and waited for his return. Bucky strolled back into the room with a bowl of cereal and sat back down in his previous spot, but not before (y/n) reached out from behind the chair he passed and clipped the pen onto the bottom of his joggers - which were loose enough for him not to notice the pen. 

Nat-1. (y/n)-2.

Clint made a good effort at acting like nothing was going on but Bucky caught a smirk on his face as (y/n) had made her move. "Something funny?" Bucky sounded confused at Clint's facial expression and watched his body language for further information. 

"What? Oh, no man, just a funny thought I had for a minute" a pretty poor recovery but Bucky didn't question him further. 

Once Bucky relaxed a little more, Nat crept from her spot behind the curtain behind the sofa and approached Bucky once more. He has cast his arm across the back of the sofa and she was feeling confident. She took cover out of his line of sight and clipped her feather onto the sleeve of his left arm, knowing that he wouldn't be able to feel it. With that success she turned to (y/n) and stuck her tongue out before rolling out of the way and into the kitchen. 

Nat-2. (y/n)-2.

(y/n) checked Bucky wasn't looking before crawling to follow Nat into the kitchen. 

"This is too funny" Nat whispered with a stupid grin across her face looking at (y/n) who had a similar look on her face.

(y/n) heard footsteps coming from the other room and turned to grab a cup from the counter just before Bucky entered the kitchen and headed to the sink to place his empty bowl. "Hey Bucky" (y/n) smiled at the soldier and pretended to be pouring herself a drink. 

"Hello" was the only response (y/n) got from him. Nat stood on the other side of the kitchen and began strolling past Bucky to come to your side. As she past him she deliberately brushed past his side and clipped a ruler onto his back casually. Even (y/n) had to admit that was a smooth move. (y/n) decided she would have to step up her game. 

Nat-3. (y/n)-2.

Choosing the teddy bear to show Nat she meant business (y/n) made your move. "Bucky, could you please grab me a spoon?" (y/n) asked in the most innocent voice she could muster. Bucky shrugged and turned to grab a spoon from the drawer. As he did (y/n) dove and clipped the bear onto the bottom of his sweater before standing back where she was. He offered her the spoon and (y/n) took it with a smug grin plastered on your face. "Thanks Buck".

Nat-3. (y/n)-3.

As Bucky turned to leave (y/n) did a small victory dance in front of Nat who just looked at you astonished. 

A loud "WHAT THE HELL!" stopped (y/n)'s celebratory dance. (y/n) and Nat made a run for the door out the other side of the kitchen but you were too slow. "What is this!" Bucky stood in the door with the feather in his hand looking cross. Both (y/n) and Nat stood silently trying to look as innocent as possible. 

Clint stood behind Bucky with a grin on his face, obviously finding it all hilarious.

"Wow, Nat, look it's the feather you were looking for earlier" (y/n) quipped acting shocked. Nat just turned to (y/n) and gave her a small push. Bucky glared at you and then focused his attention on Nat, clearly awaiting an explanation. 

"Oh, yeah (y/n) it is. Maybe you'll find the bear that you were asking me about soon too" with that she grabbed the feather from Bucky and exited the room whilst she had the chance. Bucky's attention now fully on (y/n) looked no less confused. 

"Bear?" was all Bucky asked as (y/n) couldn't hold in her giggles any longer. Bucky continued to look confused as Clint grabbed the bear off his back and threw it over his shoulder and at (y/n), who caught it out of reflex and continued laughing.

Bucky began to catch on and immediately stared to discover the other items that (y/n) and Nat had pinned all over his body. By the time he had them all off, (y/n) had calmed slightly and composed herself. Nat had come to stand beside Clint to watch how this turned out. 

Bucky placed the items onto the counter and said "Really (y/n)? Again?" his expression looked almost like he was holding back a smile as (y/n) responded.

"What. I guess we all just love playing Buckaroo" (y/n) stated with a happy smile across her face "Besides I totally won that game Nat! He found your feather before any of my stuff" attention was turned to Nat.

"No way! You were the last to put something on him, that means I won. Clint back me up here."

"Sorry Nat, but (y/n) right. Crown's still hers". Clint put his hands up in a surrender stance as Nat turned to him to argue.

"See! Told ya' Nat. I am unbeatable at this game!" (y/n) began her victory dance with eyes closed again before Nat and Clint were laughing in unison. "What?" (y/n) was confused as she stopped and opened her eyes.

Clint pointed to (y/n)'s head and she raised her hands to feel the flower crown resting lightly on her head. "What! How even-" (y/n) was cut off by the sound of laughter behind her. Bucky was stood behind her laughing quietly with a happiness on his face that was new to everybody present. Bucky simply raised his eyebrows with a smug grin on his face and past the others as he left the kitchen. (y/n) stood for a while shocked.

"Looks like we have a new champ (y/n)" Nat laughed as she and Clint left the room with (y/n) following after them.


End file.
